Wehikuł ambarasu/scenariusz
Podczas wycieczki do muzeum chłopcy znajdują wehikuł czasu. Postanawiają go naprawić i przenieść się do przeszłości. Dundersztyc znajduje sobie nowego wroga- Pupu Pana Pandę. Część I (Cała rodzina Flynn-Fletcher wybiera się na wycieczkę do Muzeum Historii Naturalnej.) Narrator: Wehikuł ambarasu. Lawrence: Ej, wiecie dzieci, to skamieliny stworzonek, które żyły tu w Danville wiele milionów lat temu. Linda: Szczęście, że już ich dzisiaj tutaj nie ma. Fretka: Nie, szczęście byłoby wtedy gdyby nas tu nie było. (Tata z Fineaszem i Ferbem podchodzą do skamielin.) Lawrence: Oh, patrzcie, ten ślad łapy tyranozaura znaleziono nie całe trzydzieści metrów stąd! Ej, a tego tutaj (Podchodzi z Fineaszem i Ferbem do skamieliny psa.) to w ogóle wykopali prawie tuż koło naszego domu! Fineasz: Mieliśmy psa imieniem Bucky, który zachorował i przeniósł się na farmę pana Simonsa. Lawrence: Tak, chodźmy dalej, dobra! Następny eksponat to miły, starszy pan Simons. Ej, kto ma ochotę na koktajl? (Ferb pokazuje Fineaszowi jeden z przedziałów w muzeum.) Fineasz: Huh? Gadżety na przestrzeni wieków! Ta wystawa, to coś dla nas, Ferb! (Fineasz i Ferb zauważają ludzi skupionych przy jednym z wynalazków z przed wieków.) Ej, na co ci wszyscy ludzie się gapią? Przewodnik: (Do tłumu) A to jeden z naszych najdziwniejszych eksponatów, wehikuł czasu, skonstruowany przez XX wiecznego naukowca, Xsaviera Onassisa. On oczywiście nigdy jej nie skończył, bo inaczej byłby tu dziś razem z nami! Hahaha! Tak, tak, tak! Heheh! Ahh, są pytania? Dobra. Proszę dalej. (Wycieczka idzie dalej za przewodnikiem, a do wehikułu podchodzą Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: Wehikuł czasu, Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Tak, udoskonalimy wehikuł czasu! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe dostaje się do bazy przez budkę do robienia zdjęć.) (W bazie Pepe zastaje Majora Monogram, który nieruchomy jak kamień stoi przed Kamerą.) Carl: Och, Agent P?! Ej, to ja Carl, praktykant. Mamy tu taką dziwną sytuacje. Major Monogram jest taki zamrożony już calutki dzień. Twardy jak skała! (Stuka w mężczyznę, po czym upada na podłogę.) Och, przepraszam! (Podnosi Majora.) W każdym razie, gdyby pan Major mógł, to na pewno by teraz powiedział "Auć!" po pierwsze. Tak, mam rację! Hihihihi! A poważnie powiedziałby Dundersztyc coś knuje i musisz to jak najszybciej rozgryść. Czy mam rację? Co? Major Monogram: (Przez usta) Mmmmmmmmmm! Carl: Więc, chyba to uznamy za tak! Powodzenia Agencie P! (W muzeum w pzedziale skamielin) Linda: A ta skamielina jest jedynym okazem geologicznym, jaki zachował się z czasów ery Jurajskiej. Ależ to jest ciekawe! Fretka: Ehhh! Ach, czemu ja to wszystko muszę znosić, kiedy Fineasz i Ferb są nie wiadomo gdzie i robią nie wia... Hhh! (Zauważa braci grzebiących przy eksponacie.) Co wy tu wyprawiacie? Fineasz: Naprawiamy wehikuł! Fretka: (Podnosi jedną część wehikułu.) Hhhhhh! Chcecie zepsuć eksponat? Zaraz powiem mamie! (Fineasz i Ferb sprawiają, że Fretka cofa się w czasie i powtarza przez chłopcami scenę.) Co wy tu wyprawiacie? Hhhhh! Chcecie zepsuć eksponat! Zaraz powiem mamie! (Fretka ucieka z częścią wehikułu.) Fineasz: Super! Izabela: (Podchodzi z Ognikami do chłopców.) Cześć wam! Co wy tu robicie? Fineasz: Naprawiamy wehikuł czasu. Izabela: Czy to nie jest trochę niemożliwe? Fineasz: Trochę możliwe, że jest! Izabela: To powodzenia! My idziemy teraz na wystawę skamielin, zajrzymy ty pózniej! (Odchodzi z Ognikami.) Fineasz: Pa! Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (W Spółce Zło Pepe skrada się po cichu, nagle przez szybę zauważa cień Dundersztyca walczącego z kimś.) Dundersztyc: Tak? No to masz i jeszcze raz! Hehehe! (Przez drzwi wchodzi Pepe.) Och, Pepe Pan Dziobak? Ja..ee..ja? (Chowa za plecami broń.) Nikogo tu nie ma, znaczy co-co ty tu robisz Pepe Panie Dziobaku? (Słychać jakiś hałas w schowku na miotły.) Ehehe! Mam tam mysz! (Pepe podchodzi do schowka.) Ae.. nie wchodziłbym tam na twoim miejscu! (Pepe otwiera drzwi do schowka, a tam jest tajny agent panda.) Panie Dziobaku, przysięgam, że nigdy nie widziałem tej pandy o wyglądzie agenta i to tajnego. (Pepe wskazuje na odcisk łapy pandy na policzku Dundersztyca.) Eh, co że (Ściera odcisk.) mam pandę w garderobie i odcisk pandy łapy na policzku? Ale to-to nie to co myślisz! On nie jest moim wrogiem, to ty nim jesteś! (Fretka biegnie przez muzeum z częścią wehikułu czasu, by pokazać mamie..) Fretka: Mamo, mamo! Mam dow..! (Zatrzymuje ją ochroniarz.) Ochroniarz: Oooo, ej panienko! Tu nie wolno krzyczeć, nie widziałaś zakazu? Fretka: O racja, to muzeum, nie chciałabym nikogo obudzić, na prawdę! (Fretka zostaje wyrzucona z muzeum i siedzi przed wejściem razem z jakimś chłopakiem.) Chłopak: Ciebie też wyrzucili, tak? Fretka: Tak, za krzyczenie. Chłopak: Krzyczałaś w muzeum? To na prawdę mocne, kurcze! Fretka: Ciebie za co wywalili? Chłopak: (Pokazuje szkielet dinozaura obok siebie.) Zwinąłem szkielet, ale nie krzyczałem. Fretka: Musisz mi pomóc wejść z powrotem! Proszę, proszę, proszę! Chłopak: Eh, dobra, dobra! Mam już plan, super genialny! Ale wymaga iście żołnierskiej precyzji i wyczucia. (Chłopak skrada się do muzeum i zaczyna krzyczeć.) Chłopak: Aaa....! Ochroniarz: Mamy znów krzykacza w dziale szóstym! (Ochroniarze przechodzą obok ściany, za którą chowa się Fretka, następnie mężczyźni mijają ją i dziewczyna wchodzi dalej i zauważa Jeremiasza przy stoisku z przekąskami.) Fretka: Ehe-ehe, cześć-cześć Jeremiasz! Jeremiasz: O, cześć Fretka! Fretka: To też jest bar pod słodkim psem? Jeremiasz: Tak, całkiem nowy! Straszliwie się tu nudzę. Zdaje się, że zanim skończę robotę, zrobi się już ze mnie skamielina. Fretka: Ahahahahha! Zrobi się z ciebie skamielina, a to dobre! Hhahahaha! (Zauważ ochroniarza.) Ups, muszę iść! (Ucieka do mamy.) Uu, nie wiele brakowało . (Przy wehikule czasu) Fineasz: Dobra Ferb, możemy zacząć testować kwantystabilizatory. (Ferb podaje mu śrubokręt.) Próba! (Fretka biegnie do rodziców.) Fretka: Mamo! (Cofa się w czasie i pojawia się obok Jeremiasza.) Linda: Słyszałeś coś skarbie? Fretka: (przy Jeremiaszu) Hhahhahahha! Zrobi się z ciebie skamielina, a to dobre! Jeremiasz: Tak! hehhe! Em.. dokąd pobiegłaś? Fretka: O czym ty gadasz, ja nigdzie nie biegłam? Jeremiasz: Taaaaa...? (Przy wehikule czasu) Fineasz: Próba numer dwa. (Fretka znowu cofa się w czasie.) Jeremiasz: No, to mogę ci coś podać? Fretka: Hhahhahahha! Zrobi się z ciebie skamielina, a to dobre! Hahaha! (Przy wehikule czasu) Fineasz: To robimy próbę numer trzy! (Fretka znowu cofa się w czasie.) Fretka: He, cześć-cześć Jeremiasz! Jeremiasz: Fretka, potwornie mnie coś dzisiaj przerażasz! (Przy wehikule do braci podchodzi ochroniarz.) Ochroniarz: Ej, czy ty nie jesteś za młody, że by pracować w muzeum? Fineasz: Tak, tak jestem. Ochroniarz: W sumie to miłe, że młodzi ludzie interesują się historią. Potrzebujecie jeszcze czegoś, przynieść coś? Fineasz: Właściwie to brakuje nam jednej części, takiej jak ta. (Ferb pokazuje projekt fragmentu takiego jaki ma Fretka.) Widział ją pan? Ochroniarz: Mh? Ta, chyba widziałem. Zaraz jej gdzieś będę szukał! (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Wybacz, Pepe panie dziobaku, nie chciałem, żebyś się o tym dowiedział. Ale skoro tak się stało, Pupu pan panda jest moim nowym wrogiem. Poznaliśmy się na wystawie Geniusz Zła i wiesz, ja i Pupu zaczęliśmy się od razu bardzo nie lubić, a potem on pokrzyżował mi pewne bardzo złem plany. Nie planowałem tego, tak się stało. Pupu panie pando przyniesiesz nam trochę wody? (Pupu odchodzi po wodę.) Nie chodzi o to, że już cię nie nienawidzę, ależ skąd. Ale słuchaj, ja sądzę, że czas najwyższy, żebyśmy dali temu spokój i teraz zaczęli zwalczać innych. (Pupu przynosi dwie szklanki wody.) Dziękuje pani pando. (Heinz i Pupu zaczynają pić.) Taka jest moja propozycja panie dziobaku. Mam nadzieje, że rozstaniemy się bez histerii, co nie? To, na czym stanąłem? A tak! Więc Pupu panie Pando, ty myślisz, że już mnie przechytrzyłeś! Pepe panie dziobaku, ty komplikujesz wszystko dużo bardziej niż potrzeba! (Dundersztyc kieruje Pepe do drzwi.) Idź stąd, to koniec! (Pepe patrzy na Inator.) A to, to jest promień Mrozinator, ale nie chce mi się tego tłumaczyć, wszystko już wyjaśniłem Pupu. On mnie hamuje! Nie martw się ma-ma to wszystko pod kontrolą. Papa! (Zamyka za Pepe drzwi.) (Na korytarz, Pepe słyszy krzyki Dundersztyca zza drzwi) Dundersztyc: A niech cię, Pupu panie pando! (Fretka cofa się w czasie i znajduję się obok ochroniarza.) Fretka: Aaaa! Ochroniarz: Aaaa! Fretka: Aaaaa! Ochroniarz: Ty, chyba cię stąd wyrzuciłem. Ej, co to? (Bierze część wehikułu z rąk Fretki.) Kradzież z muzeum to bardzo poważna sprawa, Kryminalnie poważna! (Przy wehikule) Fineasz: I wreszcie, choć to nie ostatnie nasze słowo. Hehehe! (Ochroniarz cofa się w czasie i znajduje się obok chłopców.) Ochroniarz: Uaaa! Fretka: Mamo! (Przy wehikule pojawia się ochroniarz) Ochroniarz: Potrzebujecie jeszcze czegoś, przynieść coś? Fineasz: No tak! Jak już panu wspominałem, brakuje nam jednej części.(Pokazuje projekt) Ochroniarz: Mh? Gdzieś widziałem. Zaraz jej tam poszukam. (Zauważa ją w swojej ręce.) A tutaj jest! Fineasz: Super! Dzięki! (Piosenka Bez wrogów bohaterom trudno żyć) Bez Twoich knowań życie zionie pustką, Walcząc z Tobą bohaterem mogłem być. Największym wrogiem byłeś mym, Dziś brak mi Ciebie, bo rzecz w tym... Bez wrogów bohaterom trudno żyć. Dziś wołam Cię, doktorze D, I z serca płyną słowa te, Bez Ciebie nie pozbieram się, Bądź moim wrogiem, proszę Cię! Ty wolisz tępić pandę, A ja całkiem z sił opadnę, Kiedy pozbawisz mnie tej walki wrogu mój... (W muzeum Lawrence podchodzi do Lindy.) Lawrence: Skarbie, dostanę od ciebie piątkę na przewodnika audio? Linda: Jasne! (Daje Lawrencowi pieniądze i mężczyzna odchodzi.) Amatorzy! Fretka: (Biegnie do mamy.) Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb są w dziale Gadżety na przestrzeni wieków i coś robią z tym krzesłem. A Ferb używa takiego węża co ma iskry i robi maskę co robi tak! (Pokazuję, że zakłada i zdejmuje maskę.) I musisz tam ze mną szybko iść! Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę! Linda: No, skoro to dla ciebie tak ważne. Fretka: Serio? Czy już kiedyś ci mówiłam jak ja cię nieziemsko kocham? (Skacze mamie w ramiona.) Chodź tędy! (Biegnie, a za nią idzie powoli Linda.) Szybko, szybko, są tutaj! (Przy wehikule) Fineasz: Ferb, działa to już nareszcie? (Ferb przykręca ostatnią część.) (Wehikuł się włącza.) Fretka: (Fretka przybiega do Fineasza i Ferba i czeka na mamę.) Ha, koniec! Chłopaki już po was! (Rodzeństwo cofa się w czasie.) Linda: Fretka, jak ja mam według ciebie nadążyć? Fretka? (W prehistorii) Fineasz: To faktycznie działa! Fretka: Co działa? (Obok Fretki pojawia się dinozaur i dziewczyna szybko wskakuje do wehikułu.) Zabierzcie, zabierzcie mnie, zabierzcie mnie stąd! Fineasz: Jasne Fretka, żaden problem! (Tyranozaur przydeptuje wehikuł i ryczy.) Ferb: No, może być problem! Część II (Tyranozaur zauważa rodzeństwo.) Fineasz: Tylko spokojnie. Fretka: Yyyyy...! Fineasz: Macie być cicho i żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Fretka: Aaaaaaa! (Ucieka przed dinozaurem, który zaczął ją gonić.) Aaaaaaa! Fineasz: To działa! Chodźmy ją uratować! Za tyranozaurem! (Wykorzystują hulajnogę, którą wzięli z przyszłości.) Czekaj, nie mamy kasków! (Zauważają żółwie.) (Tyranozaur goni Fretkę) Fretka: aaaaaaa! Aaaaa! (Wpada w błoto, w którym następnie tyranozaur zostawia odcisk taki sam jak w muzeum.) Aaaaaaaaaaaa! (W muzeum Lawrence podróżuje z przewodnikiem audio.) Przewodnik Audio: Mamy nadzieję, że podobało się państwu w dziale Skamieliny. Jeśli chcecie posłuchać jeszcze raz, cofnijcie taśmę. Lawrence: Można ją cofnąć? (Lawrence zauważa w skamielinie odcisk Fretki.) Ej, tego to w ogóle nie pamiętam. Mh? Hehe! Ej, to wygląda jak Fretka. Ej skarbie, chodź szybko coś zobaczysz! (W prehistorii Fineasz i Ferb przejeżdżają po błocie na odciski Fretki i zostają odciśnięci w skamielinie.) (Teraźniejszość w muzeum) Lawrence: No mówię ci, czegoś tak dziwnego to jeszcze w życiu nie widziałem. Wygląda dokładnie jak Fretka! Linda: (Linda przygląda się skamielinie człowieka ze śladem koła.) Mh… nie jesteś zbyt miły, skarbie. (Fretka ucieka przed dinozaurem w gęstwinie trawy.) Fretka: Schowam się w zaroślach! (Fretka napotyka dinozaury podobne do niej.) Aaaa! Dinozaury: Aaaa! Razem: Aaaaa! (Fretka i dinozaury zauważają tyranozaura i uciekają przed nim.) Aaaaaaaaaaa!!! (Dinozaury szybko uciekają i Fretka sama ucieka przed tyranozaurem.) Aaaaaaa! Fineasz: (Razem z Ferbem dogania Fretkę na automatycznej hulajnodze, z sklepem na głowach.) Ej Fretka, co ty robisz? Fretka: Zwiewam co sił w nogach, a na co to wygląda? Fineasz: No to wskakuj! (Fretka wchodzi na hulajnogę.) Dawaj Ferb! Fantastyczny napęd Ferb! Fretka: Czemu ja jadę w żółwiu na głowie?! Aaaaaa!(Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka napotykają krawędź i zaskakują na trawę, która trzyma w buzi inny dinozaur.) Aaaaaaa! Fineasz: Ej, chyba mieliśmy trochę szczęścia! Patrzcie! Fretka: A niby czemu tak jest lepiej?! Fineasz: Ten jest wegetarianinem. Fretka: Czyli że nas nie zje? Fineasz: Nie! Fretka: Yyyyyy! Fineasz: (Do dinozaura) Przepraszam! Uuu… tutaj w dole! Cześć! Jestem z mięsa, stary! (Dinozaur opuszcza rodzeństwo na drugim końcu jeziora.) Dzięki! (Rozglądają się po erze dinozaurów.) Fineasz: Och, ale to niesamowite! Fretka: Wy lepiej wymyślcie jak wrócić do domu. Bo jak nie wrócimy do domu to nie będę was mogła wkopać! Fineasz: (Zauważa odcisk dinozaura w błocie tako sam jak w muzeum.) Ej, wygląda znajomo. Szybko, chodźcie tu! Cz któreś z was poznaje to cudo? Fretka: Eeee, to wygląda jak ślad łapy bestii, która chciała mnie pożreć! Fineasz: I, to przypadkiem dokładne ten sam ślad, który jest skamieliną w muzeum. Fretka: Ekstra! A to nam pomoże wyrwać się z tej prehistorii!? Fineasz: Patrz i ucz się! (Zaczyna pisać po odcisku.) (W muzeum Izabela z Ognikami ogląda skamielinę odcisku tyranozaura.) Izabela: To wygląda na ślad tyranozaura. (Pokazuje się na skamielinie wiadomość z przeszłości.) Ej patrzcie, wiadomość! Wehikuł czasu zniszczony, utknęliśmy trzysta milionów lat przed naszą erą. Pomóżcie, podpisane Fineasz, Ferb i Fret..ka! (Ogniki biegną do wehikułu i otwierają swoje podręczniki.) Musimy im pomóc! Znajdźmy w naszym podręczniki rozdział o podróżach w czasie. Ej, wiecie gdzie jest Pepe? Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pupu atakuje Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: Aaaa! (Pupu chce kopnąć Dundersztyca, ale mężczyzna broni się obrazem i agent robi w nim dziurę.) Zaraz, zaraz! Bo mi je zniszczysz! Ja... Och! Doskonale pamiętam kiedy zrobiłem to zdjęcie! To był najszczęśliwszy dzień w moim życiu! (Retrospekcja) Postanowiłem zrobić sobie zdjęcie, ale dopiro gdy wyszedłem od fotografa, moje życie zmieniło się na zawsze. Czułem, że coś się czai za skrzynką pocztową. Miałem wroga! (Piosnka Lubię mieć wroga) Lubię mieć wroga, uu, ja lubię, lubię wroga Lubię mieć wroga, uu, ja lubię, lubię wroga Siedzę sam, myślę co zrobić mam I nagle czuję, że ktoś chce zniweczyć mój plan Ten tajemniczy wróg, on myśli o mnie jak zwykle źle (Lubię mieć wroga, uu, ja lubię, lubię wroga) Nie jestem sam, nareszcie cię wrogu mam Lubię mieć wroga, uu, ja lubię, lubię wroga Lubię mieć wroga, uu, ja lubię, lubię wroga Ja tępię go, on tępi mnie Dzięki temu nam obu żyć się chce Elegant z niego bez dwóch zdań Poluje na mnie, wroga mam... Jak dobrze, że wroga mam! Lubię mieć wroga, uu, ja lubię, lubię wroga Dundersztyc: Lubię mieć wroga, uu, ja lubię, lubię wroga... Zapomniałem jak to tam dalej idzie... (Pupu rozmontowuje Inator.) Ej… Panie Pando, co tam pan wyprawiasz? Hhh… ty chcesz rozmontować mój promień mrozinator, gdy-gdy ja śpiewam o moich uczuciach? Ty-ty już nie żyjesz! Ty już nie żyjesz! (Ucieka z płaczem.) Hahahaha! (Ogniki tworzą wehikuł.) Izabela: Już wystarczy, będzie działać! Gotowe? Dobra, to jazda! (Wehikuł zaczyna tworzyć krawaty.) Czekajcie, ja chyba wiem jaki jest problem! (Zagląda do planu.) Wehikuł do krawatów, tu jest błąd! Ogniki: Aha! (W programie "Doktor na zdrowie") Narrator: Dziś w programie "Doktor na zdrowie, chcę znowu być twoim wrogiem"! A oto Doktor Na Zdrowie! Doktor Na Zdrowie: Zastanawialiście się państwo jak to jest kiedy się traci wielkiego wroga? (Dundersztyc i Pepe bez fedory siedzą jako goście w programie.) (Na widowni siedzą inni szaleni naukowcy i tajni agenci.) To właśnie przydarzyło się naszemu pierwszemu gościowi, Pepe Panu Dziobakowi. Pańskie wrażenia? Niech pan nam o nich opowie! Dundersztyc: Eh… ja-ja wyjaśnię! On-on właściwie nie mówi. Doktor Na Zdrowie: A-aaa... Rozumiem. To właśnie trudności z komunikacją skłoniły pana do wyeliminowania Pana Dziobaka? Dundersztyc: Nie, jasne że nie! Pupu Pan Panda też nie mówi, bo jest tylko misiem pandą. Doktor Na Zdrowie: A jasne! Ponieważ jest tylko zwierzęciem, nie umie mówić! Dundersztyc: No jasne! Co z pana za dziwny naukowiec! Doktor Na Zdrowie: Dobra! Doktorze, a jakbym powiedział, że Pupu Pan Panda jest tu z nami za kulisami? Dundersztyc: Co? Eee... Pan Panda jest tutaj?! Widzowie: Uuuuuu! Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, nie miałem pojęcia! Doktor Na Zdrowie: Szanowni, drodzy państwo! Pan Panda! (Na scenę wchodzi Pupu Pan Panda.) Widzowie: Booooooo! (W prehistorii Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka czekają na pomoc.) Fretka: Och, to chora sprawa, że muszę tu tak tkwić! Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że miałabym nigdy nie zrobić prawa jazdy, ani włożyć sukienki na studniówkę! Ach, a najbardziej nie wierzę w to, że już nie zobaczę Jeremiasza. (Rysuje patykiem serce z napisem C+J na błocie.) Ile jeszcze mamy tu siedzieć jak te durnie! Fineasz: (Medytuje razem z bratem.) Nie mam pojęcia. Postanowiliśmy z Ferbem wykorzystać ten czas na ćwiczenie cierpliwości. Fretka: Rewelacja. (Dołącza do braci.) Ale, przynajmniej nie może być już gorzej. (Zaczyna padać.) O kurcze, więc to dzień klapniętych włosków. (Słychać za nimi ryk tyranozaura.) No Fineasz, gdzie jest ta twoja ekipa ratownicza?! Fineasz: Mh...? Teraz sobie uświadomiłem, że mogłem źle napisać Wehikuł czasu. Ferb: Oby to nie przysporzyło nam kłopotów. (Pojawiają się Ogniki z nowym wehikułem czasu.) Fineasz: No raczej nie! Izabela: Cześć wam! co tu robicie? Fineasz: Czekamy na was! Ej, wskakujcie! (Wszyscy wchodzą do wehikułu.) Fretka: Uratowani! Ooh! Izabela: Fineasz, czy jesteś świadom pewnego błędu? Fineasz: Tak, przepraszam. Wciśnij gaz, Ferb! (Ferb ciągnie za wajchę, ale wehikuł nie rusza, bo został zrobiony na prąd.) (Tyranozaur ryczy.) Fretka: (Wychodzi z wehikułu.) Czy ja mam rozumieć, że skonstruowaliście wehikuł czasu na prąd! (Dinozaur zauważa Fretkę i ryczy.) A weź się trochę przymknij! Fineasz: Fretka, żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Fretka: A co to ma za znaczenie? To i tak jest już nasz koniec, No bo gdzie znajdziemy prąd i gniazdo w krainie dinozaurów! (Fretkę trafia piorun i powstaje prąd przez który udaje im się wrócić do przyszłości.) (W muzeum) Narrator: Za 10 minut zamykamy muzeum. (W muzeum pojawiają się dzieci w wehikule czasu, a obok nich Fretka porażona prądem.) Dzieci: Yeah! Woooohooooo! (Wychodzą z wehikułu i wychodzą z sekcji Gadżety na przestrzeni wieków gdzie zostaje Fretka.) Fineasz: Było bombowo! Fretka: Rany, ehee..! Nie wiele brakowało! Mieli szczęście, że z nimi byłam, inaczej nadal by tam tkwili, (Styka się z tyranozaurem, który przez przypadek przeniósł się z nimi do przyszłości.) Tyranozaur! (Dinozaur ryczy i zaczyna gonić Fretkę.) (W programie doktora Na Zdrowie, Pupu wyrzucił wszystkie fotele ze sceny.) Doktor Na Zdrowie: Dzięki Pupu! Eee… właśnie miałem pozbierać te krzesła. Doktorze Dundersztyc, opowiedz panu Dziobakowi jak się czujesz. Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, ja przepraszam, że cię zraniłem, wtedy gdy wcale nie chciałem cię zranić. Jeśli dasz mi jeszcze szansę obiecuję cię zranić (Pepe zaczyna płakać.) w odpowiedniej chwili przy użyciu siły fizycznej wymyślnych pułapek skonstruowanych z dziwnych rzeczy zakupionych przez internet. Co ty na to? Widzowie: Ooooooch! Doktor Na Zdrowie: No? I co ty na to Pepe Panie Dziobaku? (Pepe zakłada swoją fedorę na znak, że przyjmuje przeprosiny.) Widzowie: Oooooooooch! Dundersztyc: (Zakrywa oczy dłońmi udając, że płacze.) Och, dziękuje Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Ach! No! Hahahahaha! (Naciska przycisk i wszyscy agenci w sali zostają złapano w pułapkę.) Nie wiarygodne, że to działa! Ty nic nie wiesz. Pupu Pan Panda myślał, że udało mu się rozmontować mój promień Mrozinator, ale to była tylko próba. Przynieście mi tu prawdziwy, chłopaki! Już! (Pracownicy w studiu przynoszą promień Mrozinator.) Bo wiecie, mój plan był bardzo prosty. Zebrać najlepszych tajnych agentów w jednym miejscu i zamienić ich w figury do moich gigantycznych szachów. Hahahaha! Wykonać! (Mężczyźni włączają Inator.) (Fretka ucieka przed tyranozaurem.) Fretka: Aaaaaaaaa! Yhyh! Aaaaaaaaa! (Fretka ucieka do innego pomieszczenia gdzie Linda i Lawrence się znajdują.) Mamo, tato, tam nie wchodźcie! Tam jest żywy tyranozaur! Linda: Och, wyobraźnię odziedziczyła po tobie! (W programie Inator szykuje się do wystrzału.) Dundersztyc: Eee… panie Dziobaku, nie pogniewasz się, że się pożegnamy z Panem Pandą, tak? Tak jakoś dziwnie się teraz porobiło. Eee.... Pupu Panie Pando, ja chciałbym żebyś wiedział, że teraz… gdy czuję… Aaa! (Pupu kopie Dundersztyca w szczękę.) (Agent P stara się zniszczyć Inator, odwraca go i promień strzela w satelitę, od której się odbija i trafia w tyranozaura w muzeum.) (W muzeum) Lawrence: Och, No to chodź, zaraz zobaczymy tego strasznego dinozaura. (Rodzice przechodzą do sali z tyranozaurem, który został zamrożony, a Fretka próbuje ich zatrzymać.) Fretka: Nie, nie, nie wchodźcie tam, on was pożre, zobaczycie! Linda: Ta, masz racje Fretka, jest bardzo żywy. (Rodzina patrzy na zamrożonego dinozaura.) Fretka: Mhe? (W programie) Dundersztyc: Ej, gdzie jest mój pilot? (Pepe niszczy '' pilota do sterowania pułapką fotelem i wszyscy agenci uwalniają się i atakują swoich wrogów.) (Pepe salutuje Pupu i wraca do domu.)'' (W muzeum Fineasz i Ferb wracają do rodziców.) Fineasz: Cześć mamo, cześć tato! Tutaj jesteś Fretka. Historia jest bardzo ciekawa, cofnęliśmy się w czasie! Lawrence: Dokładnie wiem o czym mówisz. W takich miejscach przeszłość wydaje się bardzo realna. Fineasz: (Obok pojawia się Pepe.) O, tu jesteś Pepe! Linda: Dobra moi historycy, czas do domu! (Wszyscy idą w stronę wyjścia, ale Jeremiasz zatrzymuje Fretkę.) Jeremiasz: Ej, Fretka! Wiesz, że ta skamielina (Pokazuje Fretce skamielinę znaku J+C w sercu, który Fretka zrobiła w przeszłości.) jest moją ulubioną. Fretka: (Czerwieni się.) Ehyhyhy! (Odchodzi.) Jeremiasz: (Patrzy na obraz jaskiniowców w żółwiach na głowach.) Ech, bardzo dziwne, nie wiedziałem, że jaskiniowce nosili kaski. (Napisy końcowe) (Linda i Lawrence leżą w łóżku, a mężczyzna przesłuchuje przewodnika audio i cały czas przewija ten sam kawałek.) Lawrence: Skamieliny, ta, ta, ta! Up! (Przewija taśmę.) Skamieliny, ta, ta, ta! Up! (Przewija taśmę.) Skamieliny, ta, ta, ta! Up! (Przewija taśmę.) Skamieliny, ta, ta, ta! Up! (Przewija taśmę.) Skamieliny, ta, ta, ta! Up! (Przewija taśmę.) Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1